fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms (Mario & Luigi RPG 6!!! in Japan) is turn-based action RPG video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo NX in November 2018. It is the sixth installment in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series, preceded by Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance,'' Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for Nintendo DS, and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam for the Nintendo 3DS. Brothers in Arms is the first Mario & Luigi game on the Nintendo NX. Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms was released on Superstar Saga's fifteenth anniversary. It is the first game in the series to feature the sidekick system and the crafting system, along with several other features. The game follows Mario and Luigi as they explore the Shrullen Kingdom, trying to stop the evil wizard Gigaroth and his lackey Trideous. Along the way they will encounter many familiar faces, such as Bowser, Yoshi, and Princess Peach. Story Introduction Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Princess Peach and Toadsworth are all aboard a cruise ship known as the S.S. Toad on their way to the Shrullen Kingdom. Peach holds a meeting and explains that Prince Piran is going to become the new king, and that they've been invited to celebrate. Toadsworth, however, made Mario and Luigi tag along due to the dangerous monsters that inhabit the island. The meeting is interrupted by a disturbance on the boat deck. Mario, Starlow, and the ship's captain, Toadilo, head out to investigate, but they are attacked by Trideous, a large hawk. Mario is able to defeat him, but Toadilo is knocked overboard. Mario and Starlow rush back to the bridge of the S.S. Toad, but the ship crashes due to the lack of a helmsman. Part 1 - Shipwrecked Mario finds himself washed ashore on Pollent Beach. He spots the wreckage of the S.S. Toad and decides to go investigate, and finds the ship filled with ghosts. Knowing he can't hurt the ghosts, Mario decides to head back the way he came. After heading down the beach some more, Mario finds Starlow. The trio continues down the beach, eventually finding the small town of Yule. The town is inhabited by the Yulian people, a small race of tree-like humanoids. The leader of the tribe, Yukental, greets them. He reveals that his people found Luigi on the beach. Mario reunites with Luigi, allowing the two to fight together in battle. Mario also receives a map of the Shrullen Kingdom from Rooter, the traveling merchant. Yukental requests that Mario and Luigi head into the Yule Forest and defeat a turtle that has been setting his people on fire. Starlow believes that this may be Bowser, so the Bros decide to investigate. They head into the forest, but find the path blocked by a large sleeping bug known as Snorepillar. Mario and Luigi are unable to wake him up, so they decide to explore the forest, looking for a solution. They eventually find all of the attack pieces for the Green Shell special attack. Using the attack, Snorepillar wakes up and attacks the bro, leading to the first true boss battle of the game. After defeating him, Mario and Luigi advance further into the forest. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow soon come across a mysterious mansion. They spot Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk near the doorway, so the trio sneaks inside through a window. Defeating the Koopa Troop along the way, Mario and Luigi make their way into the main hall, where they confront Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Kamek. Bowser is enraged that the Mario Bros are on the island as well. He tells them that he is only here because a large bird stole his scepter. Starlow suggests that this bird might be Trideous. Bowser, however, decides that he wants to teach the Mario Bros a lesson in front of his son, Bowser Jr. Mario and Luigi try to escape, but Goomp, Paraplonk, and Guy lock the doors. Bowser lunges forward when Mario's back is turned, but Starlow is able to knock him away. Mario and Luigi then engage in a battle with Bowser and defeat him, causing him to flee. Kamek and the rest of the Koopa Troop follow suit. Professor E Gadd enters the room, telling the bros that he was being held captive. As a thank you, he gives them the Poltergust special attack, and tells them that it will even defeat ghosts. Mario and Luigi return to Yule, where they are thanked by Yukental. Realizing they can now defeat the ghosts, Mario and Luigi return to the S.S. Toad wreckage and enter. They make their way through the ship, but Starlow stop them. She was thinking about how she stopped Bowser back at the mansion, and she believes that she can help more. Starlow then introduces the sidekick system, which allows Starlow to help out in battle. They eventually reach the bridge of the ship, where they find Toadiko cornered by Bogmire. Mario and Luigi confront and defeat Bogmire, freeing Toadiko. Toadiko explains that Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toadbert, and the other Toads were chased off into Hyland Valley by Trideous. Mario and Luigi decide to investigate. On their way, they are stopped by the Yoshi Bandits, Yossy, Bossy, and Rossy. They steal Mario's coins and run off farther into the valley. He and Luigi track them down and get the coins back by defeating the bandits. Yossy pleads for mercy and offers to teach Mario and Luigi the Spin Jump technique. Mario accepts and lets the Yoshi Bandits go. Using the Spin Jump, Mario and Luigi are able to escape from the Hyland Valley, but they are stopped by a large boulder blocking the path. They instead head to a small hut on the side of the road, where they find Toadbert locked in a glass cage. Unable to hear what he is saying, Toadiko suggests that they make hammers and free him. Toadiko decides to stay at the hut while Mario, Luigi, and Starlow enter Tearko Cavern. They retrieve stone rather easily and then return to the hut. Toadiko notices a crafting pad, where Mario and Luigi can use materials and items they collect to create even better items. She uses the stone to create two hammers for the Mario Bros. They free Toadbert, who immediately tells them to run. Trideous once again appears. He grabs Mario and Luigi and flies to the top of Mount Flawn, where the dark wizard Gigaroth awaits. He grabs Starlow and immediately zaps her with electricity, causing a small star to appear. Starlow reveals that this is her Source Star, which allows her to talk with the other Star Sprites. Gigaroth stashes the Source Star away and then tells Trideous to deal with Mario and Luigi, as he has to find a Heart Stone. Trideous attacks Mario and Luigi, but he is defeated. Unfortunately, Gigaroth has escaped. Not knowing how to get off of Mount Flawn, Mario spots a cape, which allows him to glide through the air. He carries Luigi and Starlow back down the mountain, where they meet up with Toadbert and Toadiko. Suddenly, they spot Broggy behind them, who knocks the boulder aside and runs down the path. Mario and Luigi decide to follow him. Part 2 - Journey to the Castle Mario and Luigi, along with Starlow, Toadbert, and Toadiko, follow Broggy into Hyland, a small mountain city next to Mount Flawn, Mount Icarus, and Mount Posda. The town is inhabited by Brocks and Shrulls. The group finds Captain Toadilo has somehow become the mayor of the town, running it with an iron fist. Broque Monsier, Broque Madame, Broggy, Bricksmith, and Britta all live in Hyland. Toadilo tells the bros that a large and seemingly indestructible root is blocking the path to Cyprus, the capital of the Shrullen Kingdom. He is having Britta and the Monty Moles create a tunnel through Mount Icarus in an effort to redirect the path. However, the mining team has been delayed repeatedly due to the monsters in the cave. The Monty Moles interrupt the conversation when they enter, saying that the cave collapsed onto Britta. Broque Monsieur and Broggy immediately rush off to help. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow follow. The group eventually reach the location of the cave-in. Broque Monsieur has Broggy knock most of the boulders aside, but he gets tired and has to rest. Mario and Luigi try to break the rocks with their hammers, but the largest rock turns out to be Okooru, who attacks in rage. Broque Monsieur lends Broggy to the bro without a sidekick. With Broggy's help, Okooru is defeated and Britta is freed from the rocks. She plans to continue the drill, but it she realizes that it is out of fuel. Broque Monsieur lets Mario and Luigi use Broggy to go find fuel. Broggy is then unlocked as a sidekick. Mario, Luigi, Broggy, and Starlow return to Hyland and recruit the Monty Moles' help. They open a path leading up Mount Posda, telling the Bros that a large fuel reserve is located at the top of the mountain. However, it is guarded by the Whomp King. The moles show Mario how to get shrunken down by Luigi's hammer, and the bros use that to get up the mountain. The group makes it to the top of Mount Posda, where the Whomp King is waiting. He is defeated and the Mario Bros receive the fuel. They head back to the tunnel and give it to Britta, who powers up the drill. After completing a small minigame, the tunnel is completed. Mario and Luigi, however, return to Hyland and try to convince Toadilo to come with them. After he hears that the princess is still missing, he agrees to come with. The party sets off down Cyprus Path, directly towards Cyprus. On the way, Starlow spots a badge lying on the ground. She gives it to Mario and Luigi and explains how they work. However, the Yoshi Bandits once again appear, demanding the badge. Starlow refuses, and Yossy reveals his new recruit, Popple, who is humiliated when he sees Mario. A large fight soon follows, but it is broken up by the Cactines, a race of Cactus-like humanoids that act as the military on the island. Popple and the Yoshi Bandits are arrested, and Mario's group is allowed into Cyprus Castle. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Toadbert, Toadiko, and Toadilo reunite with Toadsworth and the other Toads, but they are horrified when they realize that Princess Peach is still missing. Starlow immediately confronts King Shuck and a gigantic meeting is held. King Shuck has Priest Shroad explain what is really going on. Shroad tells everyone that Gigaroth is after the Five Sprite Stones, a group of five gems that unlock unlimited power when fused together. They were originally created by the Star Sprites long ago, but they were lost when the Dark Star was arisen. Priest Shroad explains that Gigaroth at least has a Star Stone, as Starlow's Source Star can be converted into a Star Stone. He says that the Heart Stone is likely with Peach, the Darkness Stone is likely with Bowser, the Power Stone is inside of Cyprus Castle, and the Courage Stone has not yet been found. Shroad warns the attendees of the meeting, saying that if Gigaroth is able to fuse the stones together, he will be able to overthrow the Star Sprites and take over the world. Prince Piran, who was annoyed that his ceremony was delayed, forms a search party for Peach. Toadilo and several other Cactine soldiers join the search party and leave almost immediately. Meanwhile, King Shuck and Prince Shroad speak to Mario, Luigi, and Starlow in private. Shroad tells Starlow that without her Source Star she can easily be corrupted by the forces of evil, and that she should try to get it back as soon as possible. King Shuck recommends that they head to Yoshington, a small Yoshi settlement near the top of the island, as large observatory is located there. Shroad explains that Gigaroth will need to head to that observatory if he wishes to turn her Source Star into a Star Stone. However, before Mario can leave, Toadbert arrives and asks if he can help them on his journey. Toadbert is then unlocked as a sidekick. Part 3 - Search for the Stones Mario, Luigi, and Starlow enter the Truttlenov Desert. They soon come across a Yoshi wagon, which they decide to ride in. The Angry Sun appears and chases the wagon, but Mario and Luigi are able to defeat it. The wagon arrives at Yoshington, and the group is greeted by one of Mario's old friends, Yoshi. Starlow and Toadbert explain the situation, and that they want to access the Observatory Part 4 Part 5 Conclusion Gameplay The gameplay in Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms ''is obviously very similar to the other ''Mario & Luigi ''games, although there a few key differences. '''Battle System' To start a battle, Mario or Luigi must touch an enemy. They can also perform a First Strike by jumping on or hammering the enemy in the over-world. Respectively, this will damage or stun the enemy before the battle starts. However, if Mario and Luigi take damage from enemies in the overworld or their backs are touched, they are unable to move until their turn, since the character has tripped (see status effects for more information). Since the game is a turn-based RPG, Mario, Luigi, and enemies take turns attacking each other. The player can use good timed attacks to deal more damage. Depending on how well the player timed the hit, they can get an OK, GOOD, GREAT, or EXCELLENT ranking. Mario and Luigi can also counter-attack or dodge enemy attacks if their jumps or hammer attacks are timed right. Lucky Hits, which do twice the damage of the regular attack, can also happen randomly. The Mario Bros get coins, experience, and even items from winning battles. The bros have access to six different options when it is their turn. These include Jump, Hammer, Special Attack, Sidekick (see the Sidekick section), Item, and Flee. Jump and Hammer can be used at any time. Some enemies, however, can be resistant to either Jump or Hammer attacks. Special Attacks can only be used when both Bros are active, and they cost SP to use. If a bro does not have enough SP to use a certain special attack, he will be unable to use it. However, that bro can still participate in special attacks used by the other bro (assuming he has enough SP). Items can heal a bro's HP/SP or even power him up, although they do take up that bro's turn. Finally, the Mario Bros have the option to flee from battle. To do this, the player must repeatedly spam the A and B buttons. Some coins and items are lost during this process. If a bro's HP reaches zero, he will faint, unable to perform any attacks or use any other moves. The other bro will have to carry the bro while defending, decreasing his reaction time and slowing him down. Additionally, special attacks cannot be used during this time period. Because of these consequences, it is recommended that the other bro use a 1-UP healing item as quickly as possible to get the fainted bro back into the battle. MaLBiARatings.png|The different rankings that attacks can receive MaLBiAicons.png|The battle categories from left to right: Jump, Special Attack, Item, Sidekick, Flee, Hammer Stats Each brother has their own Heart Points, Special Points, POW, DEF, SPEED, and STACHE points. When they finish a battle, they each gain Experience Points. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase each respective statistic. * HP (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of life Mario and Luigi has. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they die, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. * SP (abbreviation of Special Points) indicates how many times Mario and Luigi can use a Special Attack. Each attack uses a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can be restored by using Syrup and other items. * POW (abbreviation of Power) is how strong either Mario or Luigi is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. * DEF (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage either Mario or Luigi can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. * SPEED is how fast Mario or Luigi are. If an enemy has a greater speed they will attack first. If Mario and/or Luigi has a higher speed they will attack first. * STACHE is the most unique of Mario and Luigi's stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW, and it also lowers the prices of items bought at shops and increases the worth of items sold (caps at 50%). Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more STACHE. Status Effects Effects can be caused by enemies, gear and more. Some increase/decrease Mario and Luigi's stats and some them from attacking. Statistic increases/decreases can be combined while true status effects such as poison/burn cannot. trippingluigi.png|'Trip:' This effect makes either Mario or Luigi trip over themselves, stopping them from avoiding a single attack. PoisonedLuigi.png|'Poison:' This effect causes Mario, Luigi, or an enemy to take damage every turn. The effect lasts two turns. dizzyluigi.png|'Dizzy:' This effect causes Dizziness to Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. They will not be able to attack or dodge for a turn. sick.png|'Sick:' This effect causes Mario, Luigi, or an enemy to take damage every turn, along with lowering their defense and power. The effect goes away after three turns. burn.png|'Burn:' This effect is similar to the Dizzy effect, but actually hurts Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. The effect ends after being hit either once or twice. powup.png|'POW Up:' This effect increases the Power of Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. powdown.png|'POW Down:' This effect decreases the Power of Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. defup.png|'DEF Up:' This effect increases the defense of Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. defdown.png|'DEF Down:' This effect decreases the Defense of Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. spddown.png|'SPEED Down:' This effect decreases the speed of Mario, Luigi, or an enemy. Sidekicks A new feature in Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms, the sidekick system allows each of the Mario Bros to team up with another character in the game, meaning two sidekicks can be active at one time. Sidekicks make automated moves entirely separate from the bros. The player can control what moves the sidekicks make via the sidekick category. In this menu, Mario and Luigi can see how many turns it will take for the sidekick to perform a certain move. Some of these moves will occur every turn, while others will occur every other turn and so on. However, sidekicks can only work on one move at a time. There are three possible ranks that sidekicks can be: Acquaintance, Friend, and Companion. Sidekicks rank up when they spend enough time with a bro. Ranking up unlocks an additional move for the sidekick, meaning they can have a total of three possible moves. In addition, sidekicks do not have their own stats. Instead, their Bro's stat is taken and cut in half. Because of this, players must be strategic when they apply sidekicks. For example, Broggy, a physical attacker, would do much better on Mario since Mario is also a physical attacker. Out-of-Battle Techniques Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms ''features many out-of-battle techniques, most of which originate from other Mario games, such as the FLUDD from ''Super Mario Sunshine, ''or the Cape from ''Super Mario World. They can be used to access secret areas or complete puzzles. Below is a list of all the out-of-battle techniques. Special Attacks Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi Sidekicks * Starlow * Broggy * Popple * Princess Peach Antagonists * Gigaroth * Trideous * Bowser * Bowser Jr * Kamek * Private Goomp * Corporal Paraplonk * Sergeant Guy Other * Princess Peach * Toads ** Toadsworth ** Toadbert ** Toadiko ** Captain Toadilo * Professor E Gadd * Star Sprites ** Starlow ** King KaStar ** Elder Sprites * Yoshis ** Yoshi ** Yoshi Bandits *** Yossy *** Bossy *** Rossy * Popple * Kopper * Shrulls ** King Shrull ** Prince Piran ** Priest Shroad * Cactines * Yulians ** Yukental ** Rooter * Brocks ** Broque Monsieur ** Broque Madame ** Broggy ** Blitties ** Britta ** Brickle * Monty Moles Overworld Locations (map soon) * Pollent Beach * Yule (city) * Yule Forest * Haunted Grounds * S.S. Toad Remains * Hyland Valley * Tearko Cavern * Hyland (city) * Mount Flawn * Mount Icarus * Mount Posda * Icarus Tunnel * Cyprus Path * Cyprus (city) * Truttlenov Desert Shops Enemies Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms ''has a total of seventy enemies that appear in the game. Bosses WIP * Trideous #1 * Snorepillar * Bowser #1 * Bogmire * Yoshi Bandits * Trideous #2 * Okooru * Whomp King * Yoshi Bandits and Popple * Angry Sun * Bowser Jr's Megahammer Items '''Key Items' Consumable Items Badges Gear Crafting Sidequests Battle Broque Madame Gallery 335px-Mario - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png Quotes Soundtrack Credits * Custom Sprites ** OnagaKoopaJr for the Daisy Cruiser sprite ** Flare for the Mario FLUDD sprite * Rips Trivia * A Speed Up status effect was originally going to be in the game, but it was cut sometime during development. * The Observatory features several references to Rosalina and other characters of the Mario Galaxy series.